


Pulsar

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Just For Fun [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Open Relationships, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Nines wants to try something new and curious to experience submission for himself, he frequents his brother's place of work for a little fun. Every encounter's resulted in failure, but maybe it's his lucky day.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Just For Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Pulsar

Nines is stressed... Between studying for exams and his obnoxious, yet wholly adored, boyfriend's incessant noise in their little apartment, he's found himself more and more often stopping by his brother's place of work. _Pulsar._ A strip club. The music's far from his taste, thumping and reverberating through the floor... But it's full of interesting characters, beautiful bodies and most importantly... Distractions.

He could easily blow off a little steam at home... Paint some violet, swollen stripes up the back of Gavin's thighs and bury his cock down his throat. Nines is used to taking the dominant role, but sometimes he gets a little jealous of that far away, contented look on his submissive's face. He wants to sample that tranquility. He's bored. He wants something new... And Pulsar was the perfect opportunity to expand his horizons... After a little chat with his brother, of course. He wouldn't put Connor's job at risk. Thank the gods his big brother's workplace doesn't like to follow the rules... They had no objections to Nines prostituting himself... As long as they received a cut.

So, he placed a price on himself... Fifty dollars... Fifty dollars and any patron of Pulsar was free to try and make him submit in any way they pleased, with the promise that if they succeded, they didn't have to pay a dime. It didn't take long it to become common knowledge... After all, their encounters would almost always take place at the patron's table. Everyone and anyone free to watch, cheer, jeer, even masturbate if they wanted... But not touch, that was solely the privilege of the man paying. 

So many stepped up to the challenge... To put Nines in his place beneath them... But none were successful. 

He's been insulted and he couldn't think of anything more tedious... So predictable and disappointing. He spends most evenings slut-shaming his boyfriend for his insatiable sexual appetite, and as much as Gavin enthused about how thrilling it is to be degraded, Nines hasn't experienced arousal from any of his encounters. 

He's been manhandled, treated like nothing more than a communal fucktoy and all Nines could think about was the crick in his neck from being shoved face down onto someone's crotch had better go away by tomorrow... It did, but his voice was hoarse for two days after the abuse to his throat... He has no idea how Gavin hasn't rendered himself mute by this point in his life... All he does is suck and fuck anyone in sight... Perhaps the extra hole helps even out the wear and tear.

He's been spanked, humiliated, stripped of his clothes... And again, he was bored. He has an attractive body, a generously sized, uncut cock, and is nothing short of perfect. If it wasn't illegal, he'd have no qualms walking naked down the street in broad daylight. He's happily skinny-dipped with friends before, and if anything, their obvious interest in his body was warm stroke to his ego... As for the pain, he's yet to find any pleasurable, although a few times they managed to trigger a small adrenaline rush which was invigorating.

In summary... He's disappointed. Each night he returns home, Gavin continues to insist he'll find a way to experience subspace and Nines relaxes beneath his lover's tender care to any scrapes earned along the path to his goal. Even if his endeavors have been fruitless so far, the extra bills padding their pockets have made life much more comfortable... Well worth a few bruises and temporary aches.

But he still craves that seemingly unobtainable taste of true submission... And only time and persistence can get him there.

===

Hank always looks forward to seeing his boy down at the club. It's a goddamn miracle that Connor ended up working down here. When he first walked into Hank's class, he was cursing himself for the tease he'd have to endure all year. Going out for a drink after a shitty day of teaching another bratty bunch of college kids to find that pretty little thing wrapped around a pole, batting his eyelashes and crawling his way over in front of Hank's table... He had half a mind to slap himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. 

Usually, Hank would stay the hell away from his students outside of class, especially one as alluring as Connor, but thankfully luck was smiling down on him and as it turns out, the kid had his eyes set on him too. Every day spent in that classroom, lecturing and turning to see Connor gazing over at him, pen between his teeth with a faraway expression on his face finally had an explanation. Hank guesses he didn't imagine that subtle wink thrown his way at the lunch bell before Connor sauntered off.

He's had a long day of college kids being a royal pain in his ass and Hank sighs with relief as he settles down into his usual spot, looking over the room for Connor. Hank slips free off his coat, draping it over the back of his chair before he spots him down at the front. He frowns for a moment, surprised at the kid's get up... His usual teasy number swapped out for no shirt and a pair of leather pants. He's seen Connor wearing a few different things but that's certainly new... 

He's halfway to calling him over when Hank watches him stand up... Taller, leaner with more muscle, and a distant, cold look in his ice-blue eyes. Hank's thrown for a loop until he remembers Connor has a brother... He doesn't take Hank's classes and it's his first time seeing the guy, but he's heard a bit about him. Hank squints a little, concentrating and runs through a few names. _Nathan... Nate... Niles... No, Nines was it? Yeah, Nines._ Strange fucking name but then again, half the guys have stage names here, so it's no weirder than those.

He watches Nines make his way over to a guy waving a few bills in his direction, the money exchanging hands and Hank leans forward with interest as Nines drops to his knees. The older man snubs out his cigarette, words inaudible over the music before he smacks Nines across the face, flicking his head violently to the side. A drunken cheer works its way across the room at the swipe and Hank motions to one of the scantily clad waiters for his usual glass of whiskey, returning his attention to the public scene playing out in front of him. 

The guy gets smacked around some more, smoke blown in his face before being bent over the table. Hank doesn't look away as he leans over the neighboring table, gesturing towards Connor's brother. "What's his deal?"

The guy laughs over his beer and shakes his head. "Forget it, I tried. He's got some bet shit thing going on. You pay him fifty bucks to try make him submit. Fuck knows why... He just gives you this thousand-yard stare and shrugs the shit off. Still... It's good for relieving some stress, you know? Fucking him up a little." 

Hank gives him a slow nod, reclining back in his chair and thanks the waiter when his whiskey arrives, the glass swiftly brought up to his lips as Hank mulls things over. Connor's brother wants to submit... But won't. Strange thing to want... But Hank's interested. He's always had a knack for getting into people's heads, understanding what they're thinking... Motives, strengths, weaknesses, desires, holes in their armor.

He takes leisurely sips on his drink, observing and taking mental notes as Nines' first scene wraps up with him looking just as fucking bored as he did when they started. He pulls his pants back up, smooths down his hair and brushes what, Hank guesses, might be flecks of cigarette ash from his chest... Then sits down elsewhere. It doesn't take long for another guy to call him over... He tries on some humiliation bullshit and Nines sighs, rolls his eyes as he's stripped bare. 

Hank pays attention to Nines' reactions to each tactic, but he also knows a little bit about Connor's younger brother... Not too much, just a few things here and there from Connor, but it all helps paint the picture. He works hard... Puts his all into everything and won't settle for second best... He's proud and, from what Hank's heard, as blunt as a fucking hammer. The kid doesn't pull any punches.

Hank smirks, gulping down a mouthful of whiskey and savoring the burn trailing down his throat. He's got an idea what the kid might be after... No one's tried it yet from the looks of things. They're all hellbent on breaking him into submission. That shit's not gonna work... Now, praise. That might.

Hank debates it for a minute, working on his drink as he wonders if it'd bother Connor... He doubts it, really doubts it. Connor has his line of work and Hank's never had an issue with that... Connor's said he's free to play around a bit in return... Still, Hank sends him a text.

H: _I'm here. Thinking of taking your brother up on his challenge_

He's hoping for an answer before Nines calls it quits for the night, and after a couple of minutes, a reply pings on his phone

C: _You can try. He's stubborn af though. Tell me how it goes! xxx_

He slips his phone back into his pocket, changing out for his wallet and gives a short, sharp whistle. Nines turns his head in response and Hank motions over with his hand, an amused snort leaving him at the drawn out, weary sigh from Connor's brother as he stands up. Nines gracefully weaves his way through the tables and Hank waits until he's close enough, then pats the chair next to him, watching as Nines settles down in it, one leather-clad leg settling over the other. 

Hank clears his throat, tapping the corner of his wallet on the table. "So, how much is your bet? I'd say I _heard_ you got a challenge going, but uh... More, I got an eyeful of it."

Nines folds his arms, cheek red from his slap earlier and hair ruffled from being dragged around by it. "Fifty dollars... If you succeed, you can keep the money."

Hank nods with a little grin, pulling out the cash out before laying it on the table, weighing it down under his glass. "Might as well keep it out then, since I'll be taking it back." 

The first sign of emotion outside of mind-numbing boredom finally shows up on the kid's face and Nines lets out an incredulous laugh. "Okay. We can leave it there, but I wouldn't be so confident. So far, everyone's failed." 

Hank's certainty about his hunch only increases after that. _Success, failure... Goal orientated, winners and losers... prizes, praise, rewards..._ He knows how to work the kid. "I like those odds. Someone's gotta win eventually."

Nines purses his lips, clearly confident in his assumptions. "True... But unless you plan on paying for a conversation, shall we get started? Let me guess, do you want me on my knees? ... Or bent over your table?"

He can see the challenge in Nines' words, already trying to call out the predictable nature of whatever Hank's gonna tell him to do. That's fine... But damn, can he see why no one else has succeeded yet. He's like a brick wall of _I don't give a fuck._ It screams out brat and someone needing to put him in his place... But Hank's gonna stick with his hunch and lets Nines have his little victory, warming him up. 

"You're right, on your knees." 

There's a smug pull on the corner of Nines' lips as he slinks down to his knees... Pleased his guess was right.

Hank gently pats a hand on his solid thigh and motions forward with his head again. "Think you need to be a little closer to suck my cock... I'm guessing you're pretty damn good at that by now."

Nines shrugs lightly, still looking pleased with himself and moves forward, already unbuckling his belt and zipping down Hank's fly without prompting. The temptation to shame him just a little creeps in, but Hank shrugs it off. It's not gonna help here. 

He scoots a little further down in his chair, thighs spread out for Nines to get a little closer and Hank rests an elbow on the table next to him. He likes this chair... It's comfortable and from his usual spot, he has a good view of the whole bar and stage. He sighs at warm, agile fingers slipping his cock free of his boxers and Hank smirks at the surprised expression that flits across Nines' face at his size. The kid blinks a few times, quickly gathering back up his composure before a soft, inviting mouth is being wrapped around Hank's shaft. _Fuck, does it feel good..._

He hums quietly, watching Nines' head bob back and forth, lips wrapped around his cock and eventually the guy raises an eyebrow, pulling back with an impatient sigh. "....Are you just paying me for a blowjob? I don't care, I just don't see h-" 

Hank quietly shushes him, which only earns him another look of disbelief, but he quickly follows it up with cupping the back of Nines' head, easing him back down into place. "Don't stop. You're fucking good at that... I ain't just after a blowjob, but if I was, you'd be worth every penny."

The praise softens Nines' disapproving expression, eyebrows losing their furrow and instead, he looks proud of himself, sucking tighter and moving his head slower. Hank sighs purposefully loud and keeps his hand at the back on Nines' head, thumb brushing over his hair. Nines' hair is smoother than Connor's curls and maybe a shade darker too, but it's hard to tell in the club's dim lights... But he's a handsome man by any standards. Both those boys hit the jackpot on their genes.

Hank curses softly and pushes Nines' head down at the same time as raising his hips, slipping into the tight confines of his throat. Nines gags lightly, not a surprise considering the size of his dick, but Hank praises him for it. "Fuck, you got a damn talented mouth, you know that? Pretty little thing like you on your knees for me, you're spoiling this old man with your talent." 

He punctuates the end of his sentence with a little wink and he can feel Nines smiling around his cock, shoulders slumping as he suckles around the tip, hand tenderly cupping his balls. Hank groans, mind focused on that slick, warm tongue tracing around his head until his attention's drawn to the show starting up on stage. 

The music builds in volume and technicolor lights start lighting up the club as three guys strut out to take their place on the polls, his own boy taking center stage. Hank smiles over at Connor, eyes drawn down to the low riding, pink booty shorts cupping the same fine ass he's fucked so many times. He can't help but stare for a while... Connor looks as beautiful as always and god fucking damn, the grace he has, climbing that pole. Connor works his way upwards, setting himself in place with his legs before arching his back over, twirling on the spot. It reminds Hank of how flexible Connor's back and legs are, and with god as his witness, he's going to work them to their limits tomorrow.

Hank's distracted by Connor's portion of the show a little longer than he'd meant to be, but it seems to work to his advantage when Nines redoubles his efforts on Hank's cock... Attempting to take him deeper and Hank knows Nines isn't pleased the attention's shifted off of him. 

He pretends he doesn't realize it for a minute longer before drawing out a low, rough groan, smoothing his hand down the back of Nines' skull before turning his head to smile down at him. Nines looks back up at him, lips spreading around his girth as he slides down his shaft again and Hank hums in approval, giving Nines his full attention. "Fuck, such a perfect, little thing you are... D'you enjoy sucking my cock?"

Nines' eyes flick off to the side at his question, debating the answer but eventually Hank receives a slow, silent nod, lips still wrapped around his dick. Nines' tongue trails around the tip, teasing just underneath his glans and Hank sighs hard, gripping a tight handful of hair as he sinks a little deeper into his seat. He lets his head fall back a little and sighs out. "Mmmm... Good boy." 

He feels Nines' movements hesitate at the praise and Hank gives Nines a gentle, encouraging push with his hand, guiding him back to work. He's quickly back to sucking up his thick cock and Hank lets his hips roll a little, keeping a slow, steady rhythm for the sake of not choking Nines on his shaft... As tempting as that is. Patience. He quietly praises Nines... _Good boy_ and _Good job_... _Well done_ and _That feels amazing._ Nines' steely attitude melts away a little more with each one, and instead, his enthusiasm increases. 

Hank peeks down at him, a lazy grin pulling up the side of his face to see Nines' hand working his own cock in time, dim lights making it through the shadows to highlight the lazy strokes to his shaft. There's a low, rough groan from Hank at the sight and he slips his hand down to cup Nines jaw, watching his eyes go up to meet his. Hank grins, brushing a thumb over his cheek and eases Nines back off of his dick again, loving the reluctant little noise in his throat at parting from him. 

"I don't remember saying you could touch yourself... Guess Daddy's dick just tastes too good, huh?"

Nines blinks rapidly, lips parting silently and pressing together again before nodding. Hank shakes his head, testing lines and seeing what gets the kid ticking. "Took you off my dick for a reason... I said, does Daddy's dick taste so good that you just _had_ to touch yourself?"

Nines glances side to side, cheeks looking to flush in the dark and he blinks once, hard, then opens his mouth again. "Yes... It does."

It's a bland answer by anyone's standards but Hank works with it, he can't expect miracles. He raises an eyebrow and offers. "I'll give you a chance to correct your mistake if you wanna ask me instead."

Nines' hand drops away from his thigh, lips pursing in thought before he asks. "May I masturbate?"

"Think you're a missing a word there." 

Nines frowns before wetting his lips, adding with a little caution. "May I masturbate, Daddy?" 

"Good boy. Yes, you may." Hank smiles and nods, bringing Nines' head forward again and his cock easily slips between his lips again, the head gently bumping against the entrance to his throat. 

Nines' arm soon starts up the same rhythmic juddering as he jerks off, head bobbing back and forth on Hank's crotch. He applies a little force to the back of Nines' head, easing him forward. "You gonna try and take a little more for me?"

There's only a second between his question and Nines trying to swallow down on his cock, throat contracting, pulling him deeper as his tongue pushes up against the underside of Hank's dick. He doesn't get far before Nines chokes, eyes clenching shut before looking back up at him, water gathering atop the lower lid.

Hank carefully wipes away the forming tears with his thumb and speaks as softly as the music will allow, voice low with a teasing edge "Don't you want to make Daddy proud and swallow up his cock, hmm? I know you can do it."

Nines' cheeks flush again and a look of determination crosses his face as the kid braces his hands on Hank's thighs, taking his time to work his way down the shaft. He takes it slow this time. Swallowing, pausing, backing off for one more breath before trying his luck again. He tilts his head to the side, letting his throat go slack and Hank hisses through his teeth as something gives way, his cocks slipping up to the hilt. Rippling, slick warmth tightly hugging his shaft.

He exhales harshly, pushing his hips up flush with Nines' face and keeps his head pinned down for a handful of precious seconds, feeling an attempt at swallowing massage its way up and down his dick. Hank lets out a rough groan. "Oh fuck, there's a good boy... You feel so good around me."

Hank can feel Nines trembling a little, likely from how long he's gone without air and it'd be a lie to say Hank doesn't get a kick out of it. He's not putting enough power to keep Nines' head in place, just enough to show he wants him to stay there, but he does challenge him with a grin. "You gonna be a good boy and hold it a little longer for Daddy? You look so pretty choking on my cock." 

Nines glances up at him, cheeks warm before shoving his face forward, fingers gripping into Hank's thigh as he tries to ride it out. He can feel the spasms in his throat eventually, clenching and gagging on his dick for air... Still, Nines keeps his head down. 

Hank's impressed and it really does feel good to have someone trying so hard to keep his cock warm inside them like this... But inevitably Nines reaches a breaking point, hurriedly pulling his head up before sucking in a wet, noisy lungful of air, resting his forehead on Hank's leg as he catches his breath. 

It draws attention from a neighboring table... Not for the first time either. Guys keep glancing over at them... curious, horny, jealous. Hank doesn't give a shit, Nines has been flaunting himself around since he got there... And if he doesn't feel smug as fuck to have the kid now leaning against his leg, drool down his chin and eyes watering. Hank cups Nines' jaw and rubs his thumb over the mixture of precum and saliva dripping down his chin, hooking his thumb into the side of Nines' mouth before leaning closer. "Fucking gorgeous thing you are. D'you want some more of Daddy's cock? ... If you can handle any more."

Nines looks dazed, jaw slack and posture slumping but he still holds onto his pride, weakly righting himself before taking Hank's cock in hand. "I can handle it..." 

His voice is more distant, struggling, and fucking hoarse from stretching his throat out... But it can take a little more ruining yet. Hank praises again _Good boy_ and he can feel the soft huff of air from Nines wash over his still wet cock. He swiftly takes Hank into his mouth again and starts bobbing his head, forcing himself to the hilt, and Hank doesn't mind that he's drooling all over his pants. 

Hank decides to push again, he just looks too good down here. Doing his job. Hank takes a firm grip on the hair at the back of his head that isn't buzzed down and he feels a groan reverberate around his dick. 

"You just take a deep breath and keep your throat slack for Daddy. I'm gonna use your hole like it's meant to be used."

He smiles at Nines doing exactly as he's told, sucking in a big breath before opening his mouth, tongue covering his teeth as Hank slides home. It takes a firm buck of his hips to the base again before Hank forcefully bobs Nines' head in his grip, fucking his throat down onto his cock. 

Nines reaches out, eyes shut tight and squirming before letting that hand drop, laying a death grip on the fabric of Hank's jeans instead.

Hank keeps up the same, merciless rhythm for a good half minute, ready to stop if Nines tries to push away... Which he doesn't, and when Hank's ready, he finally lets go. Nines tears himself away with a wet, whimpering gasp, clearing his throat before pressing his cheek against Hank's cock, panting. Hank rubs his hand over the back of Nines' hair where he gripped it and praises. "What a fucking beautiful sight you are, right now... Being such a good little fuckhole for Daddy's cock. How about I let you have a treat and come all over that handsome face? Gonna open up for me like a good boy?"

"Please... Daddy." Nines groans, eyes half lidded and lips swollen from the rough treatment as he opens his mouth wide, hand still pumping down between his legs. 

Hank's soon copying the same movements, hand grasped around his dick and working its length before he blows his load across Nines' face with a drawn-out grunt, pure perfection rolling through him before fizzling out into contented warmth. He keeps tugging at his cock, coaxing out every drop of cum to wipe across Nines' tongue as he praises more, rubbing his cum across Nines' lip with his finger, drawing out the syllables sweet and low. 

"Lucky you, getting such a special treat from Daddy. You worked hard for your treat, don't waste it. Such a good boy for me..."

He pushes his finger into Nines' mouth, waiting for it to be licked clean before swiping it across his cheek, then his chin, near his eyebrow, making sure Nines has licked his finger clean with every pass. He notices Nines is looking at him expectantly, blue eyes distant but solely focused on him, waiting. Hank wonders what he's after before getting the idea and leans down, continuing to praise him, groaning out what a good boy he is, how well he did, how proud he is... 

He's soon spilling over his hand with a broken moan and Hank strokes Nines' head in his lap, breathing heavy and cursing softly under his breath. He nuzzles into Hank's crotch with a weak groan, gathering himself before easing up to stand, legs wobbling as he settles himself into the chair again... All the aloof bratty attitude gone and instead he's flushed, looking a little confused but definitely blissed out. Nines drags a hand over his face, letting out one more shaky breath before looking over at the money still sitting under Hank's glass.

Nines chuckles once, softly, and moves to massaging his neck, eyes closed. His voice is still rough, thoroughly fucked and Hank likes it as Nines forfeits. "It would, uh... It would appear you can keep your money after all... Although, instead, would you give me your name?"

Hank chuckles, leaving the money on the table and tucks his dick back into his pants. "Get yourself something to soothe your throat." 

He swallows hard, wincing at the action. "Fifty is more than adequate... But I'm sure you already know that, and I'm not one to complain about free income."

Hank snorts lightly, voice teasing. "Oh, you earned it kid, you fucking earned it... And the name's Hank."  
Nines leans back in his seat, gaze still distant and it takes him a few long moments to frown, look Hank over, then glance over to his brother at the other side of the club, still entertaining the patrons. "Connor's Hank? ...Shit. He wasn't lying..." 

"Lying about?" 

"The size of your dick... My boyfriend would be interested in you too." 

Hank has to ask. "Your boyfriend know you got this gig going on?" 

"Of course. We're as open as yourself and my brother, likely more so." Nines waves his hand in dismissal before raising it to catch the attention of a waiter, ordering a drink of water before continuing. "Gavin's worse than I am. Goodness knows where's he's working tonight. He's a fun submissive once you kick him into line. Considering you... Well, brought me to this state, I'm sure you can handle him. He's... Rather loud and obnoxious but I assure you, once put in his place, he's a prize."

Hank makes a low noise in his throat, eyes narrowing and leaning his arm back on the table. A particular student comes to mind... And not for any positive reasons "...And this Gavin, your Gavin... His last name wouldn't fucking happen to be Reed, would it?"

"So you're already acquainted." Nines' eyebrows raise, starting to sober up from their scene and Hank keeps a casual eye out for any signs of subdrop. 

"Yeah, and that's where it's fucking staying... He made one of my colleagues quit." 

Nines looks thoughtful. "Pity... I know he'd love to have a scene with you... Gavin likes it _very_ rough. Perhaps punishing him would help you feel a little better... I know it certainly works for me." 

The thought of fucking Gavin so hard, he'd get to see the guy limp onto campus the next day does kinda make him feel like it could be worth it. "I'll think about it."


End file.
